To Love the Evil
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Megumi bersikap aneh. Dan mau tak mau Sanosuke peduli pada perubahan gadis itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? badsummary. RnR guys? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

TO LOVE THE EVIL – Chapter 1

Pairing: Megumi Takani x Sanosuke Sagara.

Manga/Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Genre: Drama. Romance. Friendship. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, typos, OTP?

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki.

.

.

.

_EVIL yang saya maksud di sini adalah orang dengan tulisan kanji besar di bagian belakang baju putihnya –Sanosuke. Kanjinya dalam English berarti EVIL. Gomen rada nggak nyambung!_

_._

_._

_._

"Aduh! Hey, pelan-pelan, Megumi!" runtuk seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang lebih mirip dengan sapu. Tampaknya ia sedikit kesakitan. Ia mengaduh protes pada seseorang yang tengah menyentuh –mengobatinya.

"Dasar pengeluh! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang mengobatimu! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih" omel Megumi Takani kepada pemuda itu.

Sanosuke Sagara. Pemuda ugal-ugalan itu tengah berada di klinik Oguni yang tersohor. Di sana ia sedang menjalani pengobatan oleh seorang dokter wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Megumi, Megumi Takani.

Megumi mendengus. "Sudah berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu? Jika setelah ini kau masih meminta bantuanku untuk mengobati memar-memar bodohmu ini, aku tidak segan-segan akan mengusirmu dari klinik ini!" omelnya bak menyemprotkan lahar panas pada sosok Sanosuke. Ia heran, kenapa pemuda ini sebegitu gampang membuat emosinya naik –sungguh berbeda dengan sosok seseorang.

Kenshin Himura. Yang Megumi maksud 'seseorang' itu adalah Ken-san. Kenshin yang lembut, sangat baik dan pintar dalam bertutur kata. Dengan kata lain, seorang laki-laki yang sopan.

Dan itu, berbeda dari Sanosuke Sagara ini. Ah, mereka memang benar-benar tidak bisa diperbandingkan!

"Hey, memangnya kau memberitahu apa padaku selama ini?" tukas Sanosuke dengan jengkel. Sementara Megumi masih tengah khusyuk membersihkan luka-luka kecil di sebagian besar tubuh pemuda itu.

Ya, Sanosuke Sagara si pemuda ugal-ugalan. Hampir tiada hari tanpa perkelahian. Entah, apakah usianya yang masih terlampau muda itu membuat ego jagoannya begitu berkobar-kobar?

Kesannya seperti pemuda itu tidak punya hal yang membanggakan lain selain berkelahi.

'Sanosuke bodoh, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain hal itu? Aku bahkan hampir bosan mengobati luka-lukamu yang tak pernah kunjung hilang ini. Hari ini sembuh, beberapa hari kemudian datang lagi untuk meminta obat. Ah, dasar pria cengeng. Dia mengaku kuat, tetapi kenapa terus menerus minta diobati jika tubuhnya terluka? Padahal hanya terluka kecil!'

"Kau memikirkan apa, Megumi?!" tembak Sanosuke. Ia rupanya bisa melihat jika Megumi Takani sedang berfikir dan mengumpatnya di dalam hati. Semuanya terbaca dengan jelas dari raut keterpaksaan gadis itu.

"Diamlah. Dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" sahut dokter wanita itu tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Wajahnya masih tampak cukup jengkel.

Akan tetapi, sedikit alkohol sebagai pembersih luka-luka ini terasa sedikit perih. Ah, sungguh konyol jika terus menerus begini. Sanosuke Sagara memandang Megumi dengan penuh pemikiran, sambil berusaha menahan mulutnya dari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ataupun kalimat protes yang hanya akan bisa membuat Megumi mengomel lebih lanjut.

"Sudahlah, sini biar aku lakukan sendiri saja!" ucap Sanosuke kemudian sambil menepis tangan Megumi dengan sedikit kasar. Megumi tampak terkejut dan kontan saja gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Sanosuke pun lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan dokter itu. Dan tanpa melihat wajah Megumi, ia mulai fokus membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Lagipula siapa yang minta diobati olehmu! Aku 'kan tadi bilang aku hanya minta obat darimu, bukan meminta diobati olehmu!?" kata pemuda itu dengan nada protes lanjutannya.

Megumi menatap Sanosuke dengan lekat. Pemuda ini –benar-benar membuat kesal!

"Oh, ya? Memangnya apa bedanya?!" sahut gadis itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Tentu saja berbeda, nona Megumi!"

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak. Dua anak manusia yang sama-sama gampang naik darah, Sanosuke Sagara dan Megumi Takani.

Ya, Sanosuke dan Megumi adalah teman. Dan mereka juga teman dekat dari Kenshin Himura serta Kaoru Kamiya. Mereka berempat, ditambah lagi dengan Yahiko, sudah cukup untuk membuat sekelompok orang berisik dengan berbagai karakter. Jika kelimanya berkumpul, maka kedamaian dunia sudah pasti akan terusik.

Megumi menghela nafas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang begitu gampang meluap. Ia mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Menghadapi pemuda konyol yang setahun lebih tua darinya ini harus dengan kepala dingin. Jika tidak, apalah jadinya? Itulah sebabnya Sanosuke hobi berkelahi. Itu karena dia tidak pandai mengontrol kemarahannya. Dan tentu saja, Megumi tidak akan menjadi sebodoh pemuda itu. Sanosuke bodoh!

"Ini" ucap Megumi kemudian. Menyodorkan sebuah benda berisikan cairan yang berfungsi untuk mengobati luka –dan menghindari infeksi. Seuah botol kecil dari porselen berwarna putih. Berbeda dengan alkohol yang pertama tadi.

Sanosuke memperhatikan benda yang diberikan oleh tangan Megumi itu. Dan kemudian, tanpa tahu sopan santun ia mengambilnya begitu saja dengan cepat –terkesan sedikit merebutnya.

"Setidaknya belajarlah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih" komentar Megumi yang sepertinya akan menyulut peperangan mulut kecil lagi di antara mereka berdua.

Oh, ternyata Sanosuke diam saja. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah beradu mulut dengan dokter itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi bisu meskipun hanya untuk sejenak. Mengobati lukanya pun belum selesai, kenapa harus repot meladeni seorang wanita yang begitu cerewet seperti Megumi ini? Sanosuke berusaha cuek sebisa mungkin.

Megumi Takani melipat tangannya di dada. Ia terus menerus memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Sanosuke Sagara, yang sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana membersihkan luka dengan baik dan lembut.

"Aw!" pekik Sanosuke lagi. Ah –itu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tangannya tidak bisa bergerak dengan lebih pelan. Dan luka-luka sial itu cukup menyiksa.

Megumi masih menatapnya lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu tidak memakai bajunya, hanya celana panjang putihnya yang terlihat dikenakannya. Dan hari ini –memar-memarnya cukup parah. Jauh lebih banyak daripada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sedikit memprihatinkan sebenarnya, –bagi Megumi.

Oh, bahkan ada beberapa goresan yang tidak terlalu dalam di sekujur tubuh pria itu. 'Sano, apa kau tadi berkelahi dengan preman satu pasar?!' Batin gadis itu bergejolak.

"Kau ini, Sano. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa berkelahi saja sampai sebanyak ini lukanya?" raut wajah gadis itu kembali berubah serius dan dongkol.

"Buat apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Seolah kau peduli saja" sahut yang ditanya dengan aura sok dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh aku bertanya seperti itu?!"

'Dasar tidak punya perasaan', batin Megumi mulai kembali kesal. Memangnya salah jika dia peduli?

"Kau berkelahi di mana hari ini? Dengan siapa, hah?!" Megumi mengulang pertanyaannya lagi –dengan kalimat yang sedikit berbeda. Menusuk telinga Sanosuke dengan suara tinggi –namun anggun-nya, mengitimidasinya dengan penghakiman satu pihak. Pihaknya-lah yang berkuasa dalam celotehan kali ini.

Sanosuke menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan luka di tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah Megumi Takani. Kedua mata gelapnya memperhatikan wanita itu dengan cukup seksama.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya kau ibuku?" ucapnya dengan judes namun dingin. Rautnya sama kesalnya seperti sang wanita.

Ah –sebuah jawaban yang mengesankan. Cukup untuk membuat level emosi Megumi naik lagi dengan drastis.

Raut wajah Megumi sudah berubah total. Dari jengkel menjadi benar-benar marah. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cantik kali ini tampak menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir yang siap menyihir seseorang dengan mantra jahatnya. Mulutnya yang diwakili oleh bibir berlipstick merah itu pun sudah sangat siap untuk mencaci maki. Ditujukan pada Sanosuke, tentu saja.

"Dasar preman! Tidak lama lagi kau akan jadi gelandangan, tahu! Rumah tidak punya, makan saja menumpang di rumah teman, dan segala sesuatunya selalu minta gratis kepada orang lain. Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu, Sagara?!"

Sagara? Baru kali ini Megumi memanggilnya dengan nama belakang itu. Biasanya tidak pernah –selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, Sanosuke. Sanosuke menaikkan alisnya. Kaget sekaligus heran.

"Yang kau lakukan tiap hari hanyalah berkelahi saja! Apa kau tidak punya otak, hah?!"

Sanosuke diam sambil tetap menaikkan alisnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ah, percuma rasanya jika membalas omelan gadis itu. Hanya akan membuat otaknya makin pusing. Perang mulut tidak selalu selamanya berguna.

"Maaf" desisnya pelan. Sebuah sahutan yang sangat singkat dari mulut pemuda itu. Dan aura penyesalan yang terpancar dari sosoknya sukses membuat Megumi Takani mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah lebih lanjut.

Raut wajah Megumi pun perlahan-lahan mencair. Dan setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia berbicara kembali.

"Tidak, akulah yang minta maaf" tukasnya pelan, penuh sesal.

Keduanya diam lagi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sanosuke mengambil obatnya –yang terletak didekatnya. Pemuda itu pun bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

'Sudah selesai', batin Sanosuke. Ia pun lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan raut yang seolah tidak terlalu peduli pada wanita di ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih obatnya, Megumi" ucap Sanosuke kemudian.

Megumi Takani diam saja, namun ia terus menatap pemuda itu. Memperhatikannya yang bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil bajunya, mengenakannya, dan kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Megumi. Sanosuke menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah nyaris sampai di dekat pintu. Pemuda itu berpaling sejenak, ingin menyaksikan dan menatap Megumi yang barusan bertanya kepadanya.

"Mau ke dojo" sahutnya singkat. Ekspresinya datar. Begitupun dengan lawan bicaranya.

'Ke dojo Kamiya? Lagi-lagi kesana!' Batin Megumi resah.

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Ah, ia terkesan terlalu cerewet hari ini. Tapi –ia memang harus menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau pikir mau apa lagi? Tentu saja aku mau menumpang makan disana! Bukankah tadi kau sudah menceramahiku tentang betapa kau mengenal kejelekanku ini?" jawab Sanosuke sekenanya. Ia sedikit protes, dan juga agak heran kenapa nona Takani itu menanyakan hal tersebut.

Megumi masih menatapnya dengan datar, namun lambat laun wajahnya berubah menjadi makin serius.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kesana, Sano".

Sanosuke menghentikan langkah yang sudah akan diayunkannya kali ini.

Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa Megumi mengatakan hal itu?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sano yang heran dengan sikap Megumi yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke Dojo Kamiya.

Megumi tidak langsung menjawab. Dari wajah cantiknya, Sanosuke menangkap bahwa ada sebuah hal yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu –yang mungkin menjadi penyebab munculnya larangan untuk pergi ke Dojo Kamiya.

"Megumi?"

Ah, Megumi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sanosuke.

"Pokoknya, aku sarankan kau tidak usah pergi kesana, Sanosuke" ulangnya lagi –terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Apa? Lagi-lagi penegasan larangan.

Sanosuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia heran, sedemikian heran dengan sikap ganjil dokter itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Megumi melarangnya pergi kesana?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau melarangku Megumi?"

"memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Sanosuke yang penasaran.

Megumi tampak ragu untuk mengutarakan pola pikirnya. Seolah-olah alasannya kali ini terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia bingung, haruskah ia menjelaskan alasannya, ataukah tidak? Sebab, Sanosuke pasti hanya akan merespon dengan sikap menyebalkannya yang rutin itu. Sanosuke memanglah seseorang yang menyebalkan –di mata Megumi.

Megumi akhirnya menghela nafas. Setelah memutuskan, ia akan mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat lanjutannya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak udah menjelaskan alasannya". Sahutnya kini.

Raut wajah Sanosuke pun berubah makin bertambah heran. Bingung, heran, penuh pertanyaan. Dasar perempuan aneh!

Namun bukan Sanosuke namanya jika terlalu lama memikirkan keanehan seseorang. Sanosuke lebih memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli. Ia akan tetap meneruskan niatnya, pergi ke Dojo dan membiarkan Megumi yang mungkin akan kesal karena tidak digubris olehnya.

"Ya sudah! Aku juga tidak perlu menurutimu lebih lanjut, kalau begitu"

Sanosuke ngeloyor pergi. Berjalan perlahan, dengan tubuh membelakangi Megumi Takani yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

Megumi menatap pria itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus, serta pakaian putih dengan tulisan huruf kanji besar dibelakangnya yang memiliki makna EVIL.

Sanosuke Sagara. Kau memang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Kenshin?" panggil Sanosuke yang sudah tiba di dalam Dojo.

Dojo Kamiya tampak lengang. Perguruan dengan area yang cukup luas itu seolah tak berpenghuni. Bahkan suara keras Sanosuke terkesan menggema di sana, akibat hanya terpantulkan oleh dinding serta disapukan oleh angin.

"Aneh, kemana mereka? Apa samasekali tidak ada orang disini?" desis Sanosuke sambil menoleh dan memperhatikan ke segala arah –berharap ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Kenshin? Kaoru? Kalian dimana?" Sanosuke mengulangi ucapannya, kali ini dengan beberapa tambahan kata.

Pemuda jangkung itu lalu duduk. Kakinya terjulur ke bawah dan mengenai tanah yang berwarna cokelat terang. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan tembok rendah yang tersinari matahari di siang itu. Cuaca mulai terasa sedikit panas.

"Sano?!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul –nyaris mengagetkan Sanosuke.

"Hey! Aku sedikit kaget. Dari mana kau?" sahut Sanosuke pada Kenshin yang datang. Pria murah senyum itu lalu mendekatinya dan duduk di dekatnya, bersebelahan dengan Sanosuke.

Kenshin Himura memang lelaki kharismatik. Ia seorang yang murah senyum. Setiap hari dan setiap waktu hampir tidak ada senyuman yang tidak muncul di wajah pria itu. Wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Selain itu, sifatnya yang sungguh dewasa dan penyabar membuat dirinya terkesan begitu berkualitas sebagai seorang lelaki samurai.

Ah, bekas luka berbentuk X di sebelah pipinya itu. Kenshin yang tampan itu makin bercirikan dengan begitu personal, begitu khas. Sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya pria di dunia ini yang memiliki bekas luka sayatan berupa tanda X besar di wajah itu. Ya, memang hanya dia seorang.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak mendengarmu, Sano. Apa kau sudah lama datang kesini?" Tanya Kenshin penuh perhatian pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak juga" sahut Sanosuke. "Mana yang lainnya?"

Ah, Sanosuke mencari Nona Kaoru dan Yahiko juga rupanya. Kenshin tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Nona Kaoru sedang pergi berbelanja, Yahiko menemaninya"

Sanosuke diam sejenak. Apa? Dua orang itu –berbelanja berdua? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Hey, sejak kapan? Bukankah mereka berdua hanya akan berkelahi jika pergi bersama-sama? Lagipula Kenshin, bukankah biasanya kau yang bertugas untuk pergi ke pasar?" cerocos pemuda urakan itu asal. Ia memang tidak suka menyaring kata-kata sebelum berucap. Dan lagi pula –ia juga cukup suka berteriak, berbicara dengan nyaring.

Kenshin Himura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang memiliki sebuah arti, sebuah jawaban.

"Yaah, begitulah. Mulai sekarang sepertinya tidak akan begitu. Akan ada perubahan sedikit" sahut pria samurai bertubuh mungil itu santai. Senyumannya membuat wajahnya semakin sayhdu –tampak senang dan tidak ada beban.

"hmm?"

'Perubahan?' Sanosuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa hari ini semua orang seolah begitu misterius dan menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Baiklah… Aku tidak terlalu paham akan hal itu… Tapi –daripada membahas itu, aku ingin meminta tolong!" kata Sanosuke yang mulai mengganti topiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Kenshin antusias.

"Ehem. Kau tahu sendirilah Kenshin. Aku belum makan sedari tadi pagi" Sanosuke menjawabnya sambil terkekeh. Menyeringai dan merasa sedikit malu.

Oh! Kenshin langsung tersadar. Bodohnya, kenapa ia bisa lupa pada kebiasaan temannya ini. Sanosuke pasti hendak menumpang makan. Andai ia sedari tadi sudah mengingatnya, maka ia pasti tidak akan membuat Sanosuke terlalu lama menunggu. Kasihan Sanosuke.

Kenshin tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, Sano aku hampir lupa! Ayo masuk saja. Masih ada makanan lebih setelah sarapan tadi pagi!"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Tepatnya –menuju ruang makan. Sambil mengobrol ringan dua lelaki itu menuju meja makan serta duduk bersila berhadap-hadapan. Memandangi meja kecil yang memisahkan kedekatan duduk antara mereka berdua.

Dan tak lama kemudian Sanosuke Sagara tengah asyik tenggelam dalam aktifitas mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi keroncongan. Ia makan dengan lahap. Dan Kenshin samasekali tidak heran akan hal itu. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, makanan yang tersaji di meja –khusus untuk Sanosuke itu, sudah ludes tanpa sisa.

'Ah, aku kenyang! Benar-benar nikmat jika makan pada saat kelaparan seperti ini!' Batin Sanosuke dengan penuh kepuasan. Ia kemudian nyengir kepada Kenshin yang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehehehe. Kenapa Kenshin? Apa gaya makanku semakin parah saja jeleknya?" tanyanya yang sedikit heran pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tanpa berbicara.

"Ahahaha. Tidak Sano –bukan itu!" Kenshin menjawabnay sembari tertawa.

"Hmm? Lantas?"

Kenshin lagi-lagi masih tersenyum. 'Ah, stok senyuman pria ini sepertinya tidak pernah kunjung habis. Hei, Kenshin! Apa bibirmu tidak lelah terus menerus membuat lengkungan seperti itu?' Sanosuke menatapnya sedikit tidak mengerti.

Dan karena Kenshin belum kunjung menjawab kata-katanya, akhirnya Sano yang kreatif berniat untuk mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu, Kenshin? Jangan bersikap aneh begitu! Seolah-olah ada yang kau tutupi hari ini" tebaknya yang tak mampu lagib membendung rasa penasarannya. Sahabatnya itu harus segera menjelaskan semuanya pada saat ini. Sekarang juga.

Kenshin menatap lantai untuk sesaat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius secara perlahan-lahan. Tampaknya ia sedang cukup berfikir keras.

"Sano, jika aku menceritakannya, berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu terkejut –"

"Atas apa?" potong Sano cepat. Tulang ikan masih bertengger di mulutnya, bergerak-gerak lucu mengimbangi ekspresinya yang kini tampak konyol dengan benda amis itu.

Kenshin menghela nafas. Sanosuke ini memang kurang sabaran. Tidak beda jauh dengan Nona Kaoru.

"Begini Sano….aku…"

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai Rurouni Kenshin ada yang suka nggak ya? Sedikit ragu sih, sebenarnya. Ini pertama kali saya nyungsep di fandom ini. Heheh.

SanoMegu salah satu favorit saya, sayang di anime/manganya mereka gak digambarkan secara eksplisit hubungan antara keduanya.

Makasih bila ada yang mau baca. Review yah, teman-teman…


	2. Chapter 2

TO LOVE THE EVIL – Chapter 2

Pairing: Megumi Takani x Sanosuke Sagara. Slight Kenshin x Kaoru

Manga/Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Genre: Drama. Romance. Friendship. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, typos.

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki.

.

.

.

"Sudah melamar Kaoru?! Heh, itu sungguh mengagetkan tahu! Sungguh luar biasa!." sahut Sanosuke Sagara yang terdengar seperti berteriak –di telinga Kenshin. Membuat gendang telinga pria itu berdengung dengan tiba-tiba. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Sanosuke memasang wajah super duper antusias, dengan cengiran begitu lebar yang sedikit mengganggu –merusak kepercayaan diri Kenshin Himura.

"He-hei, tidak usah terlalu heboh begitu!" Kenshin menanggapi dengan malu-malu dalam keterbataannya.

"Kapan , Kenshin? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi, apa kau tanpa sengaja menghamilinya sehingga buru-buru mau menikahinya?." celoteh Sanosuke, sebagian adalah serius dan sebagian adalah candaan –yang menohok tepat di kepala Kenshin.

'Kau ini, Sano? Tidak bisakah untuk berkata-kata dengan lebih sopan lagi?' Pikir tuan Himura dengan alis yang berkerut. Sanosuke Sagara memang cukup unik –jika tidak bisa dibilang menyebalkan.

"Kuberitahu sekali lagi, Sano! Jangan berisik seperti itu. Dan juga –jangan bercanda! Aku sedang serius kali ini. Kau tidak paham?"

Kenshin menatap mata Sanosuke yang malah memandangnya dengan terus menerus berisikan aura menggoda (baca: mengganggu dan menghina) Kenshin Himura.

"Ah! Yaa…ya…. Baiklah. Lanjutkan ceritamu." ucap Sano kemudian yang tidak tega karena sahabatnya tampak tersiksa batinnya. Mengurangi intensitas cengiran bodohnya, dan mempersilahkan Himura untuk lanjut berkata-kata. Kedua matanya kemudian kembali tertancap pada wajah teduh sang sahabat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melamarnya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan…"

Kalimat lanjutan dari Kenshin –yang sontak membuat otak Sano berpikir kembali.

'Apa? Kenshin akan menikah dengan Kaoru? Akhirnya! Itu berita yang bagus, kan? Mengingat mereka memang berpacaran dan saling mencintai dengan sudah cukup lama. Tapi…kira-kira apa yang melatarbelakangi semua ini ya?' Sanosuke tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat pria samurai down-to-earth di hadapannya itu.

"Apa? Itu cepat sekali?" komentar Sanosuke kemudian setelah puas berbicara di dalam hati.

Kenshin tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya? Apa menurutmu begitu?"

Sanosuke mengangguk. Ia cukup heran, selama ini Kenshin belum pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah pernikahan bersama nona Kaoru.

'Ah! Ya! Jangan-jangan…'

Sanosuke pun berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, menerkanya dengan berbagai kemungkinan ganjil nan negatif mengenai permasalahan baru ini.

Mungkin saja? Mungkin saja Kaoru memaksa Kenshin untuk menikahinya, setelah mereka tanpa sengaja –tanpa sengaja telah melakukan sebuah hubungan terlarang yang menghasilkan sebuah kenikmatan duniawi.

Ah! Mungkin saja ya? Mungkin saja! Hal itu bisa saja terjadi bukan?

Sanosuke menyeringai penuh dengan pola pikir mencurigakan dalam benaknya. Kontan saja Kenshin yang cerdas itu dapat mengetahuinya serta membaca hal itu.

"Kau gila ya, Sanosuke? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sebejat itu! Lagipula keputusan untuk menikah itu tidak hanya di dasari pada suatu hal rendah dan dangkal macam yang ada di pikiran kotormu itu!" ceramah Kenshin pada Sanosuke. Memblokirnya dari sudut pandang negative benaknya yang konyol itu.

"Ah! Ahahahaha!" Sanosuke pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengagumi dirinya yang begitu bodoh serta terbaca oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lantas? Kenapa, Kenshin?"

Wajah Kenshin Himura tampak sedikit memerah –sedari tadi. Mungkin ia malu digoda Sanosuke, mungkin saja ia marah karena telah dipandang hina oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei, ayolah! Jangan kesal begitu. Ayo, ceritakan! Aku penasaran dengan latar belakangmu itu!" desak Sanosuke lebih lanjut. Kenshin Himura tampak berpikir, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang berkualitas untuk diutarakan. Jelas saja, ia tidak mau disamakan seperti Sanosuke yang selalu berucap tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ehm..mungkin kau sedikit benar, Sano. Yaah, hanya sedikit.." gantung Kenshin yang mengurungkan niat Sanosuke dari tidak menggodanya lagi.

Pria jangkung kurus dihadapan Kenshin itu bersiap-siap hendak berceloteh dengan serampangan lagi, namun didahului oleh Kenshin yang sudah mencuri start pembicaraan selanjutnya di antara mereka berdua.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu tanpa sengaja aku menciumnya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya…" Kenshin menjelaskan dengan wajah yang masih tampak sedikit memerah.

Ah, sungguh jujur sekali Kenshin ini. Wajar saja, pria samurai bertubuh kecil itu adalah sahabat lamanya. Tidak ada hal sangat berarti yang disembunyikan diantara mereka berdua. Kenshin dan Sano selalu saja –saling terbuka satu sama lain, dan mendiskusikan masalah mereka.

Sanosuke kembali menyeringai. Kali ini pikiran kotor negatifnya mulai muncul lagi. Inilah saatnya untuk menggoda Kenshin lagi.

"Wah! Yang benar? Bagaimana ceritanya? Kapan, di mana, Kenshin?"

Kenshin belum sempat menjawab.

"Kau yakin tidak melakukan hal lain selain mencium bibirnya? Apa tanganmu pergi ke sana kemari? Apa kau melakukannya di malam hari, di tengah malam?"

"Apa kau sudah hampir membuatnya jatuh di dalam pelukanmu, Kenshin?"

"Yah, kita sama-sama lelaki, kau mengerti kan jika aku juga sama sepertimu jika sedang berduaan dengan wanita yang kusukai!? Kita para laki-laki ini hanya bisa mengikuti yang namanya 'insting', bukan begitu?"

Apa? Kenshin menatap malas sahabatnya yang kurang ajar itu. Sanosuke ini memang tidak pandai menyaring kata-kata, rupanya. Pantas saja ia sulit untuk mendapatkan pacar –padahal wajahnya cukup tampan.

Dan celotehan panjang milik Sano barusan sudah jelas-jelas membuat Kenshin 'terpukau', dalam konotasi yang negatif.

"He-hei, persopanlah mulutmu itu! hati-hati kalau bicara, Sano! Kalau terdengar Yahiko atau Kaoru bisa gawat!"

Sanosuke tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Sangat mengesalkan!

"Mana mungkinlah aku macam-macam. Aku hanya menciumnya sebentar. Tidak lebih!"Kenshin Himura protes sejadinya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu?"

"Ng?" Kenshin tampak bingung. 'Maksudmu?' Batinnya kemudian.

"Lalu selain itu, apa yang membuatmu buru-buru untuk membuat keputusan itu? Yah, kau tahu? Menikah itu sebuah keputusan besar!"jelas Sanosuke –masih dengan begitu cerewetnya.

'Selain ciuman itu, ya?' Kenshin tampak sedang menyaring kata-kata yang akan segera ia keluarkan sebentar lagi.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang sebagai penenangan diri, Himura itu pun melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak enak dengan status yang ada selama ini, Sano." jawab Kenshin dengan aura keseriusan yang mendalam.

"Kau tidak ingat? Seorang pria lajang sepertiku tinggal satu atap dengan perempuan. Meskipun ini Dojo, aku tetap tidak bisa mencegah pemikiran negatif orang-orang sekitar..."

"di antara mereka semua pasti ada yang mengira aku ini berbuat macam-macam pada Nona Kaoru. Di antara mereka pasti ada yang menyangka jika kami ini pasangan mesum yang tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan diri kami"

Ah, iya ya? Benar juga! Sanosuke juga baru memikirkan hal itu.

Tidak. Selama ini ia **pernah** sesekali memikirkan hal itu. Ia biasanya berpikir 'apa benar mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa? Kaoru menyukai Kenshin, kan? Mereka sudah mencintai satu sama lain, dan berpacaran dengan cukup lama. Jika Kenshin mau, mungkin ia bisa saja tidur dengan perempuan itu sekehendak hatinya. Kaoru tidak mungkin menolak, dan di Dojo seluas ini, mereka benar-benar hanya tinggal berdua!'.

Begitulah. Just like a pervert. Sanosuke tidak bisa lari juga dari yang namanya berprasangka buruk. Hey, padahal Kenshin adalah sahabatnya!?

"Kau juga sama seperti mereka kan, Sano?" selidik Kenshin.

Sanosuke Sagara terkesiap. "Ah! Mungkin? Hehehehe. Maafkan aku, Kenshin!?"

Kenshin Himura tersenyum kecut melihat respon sahabatnya itu. That's just so predictable, right?

.

.

.

"Benar kan kata-kataku? Bahkan sahabatku sendiri tidak bisa lari dari pemikiran buruk semacam itu…." gumam Kenshin kemudian, yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Sanosuke.

"Maaf, Kenshin!" cetus Sanosuke meralat sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

'Heh? Sanosuke sekarang sudah pandai meminta maaf? Ada apa ini? Orang ini juga mulai sedikit berubah.' Batin Kenshin heran.

"Nah, lalu? Teruskan ceritamu. Ayo!?" tagih Sanosuke kepada Himura. Bagai seorang tukang kredit alat-alat rumah tangga yang meminta bayaran dari ibu-ibu kompleks perumahan yang ogah-ogahan untuk melunasi cicilan mereka (?).

"Yaah, karena itulah. Daripada suatu saat Kaoru terluka oleh kata-kata mereka, jadinya aku akan segera mengakhiri hubungan sementara ini –"

"Dan memulai hubungan serius yang baru. Pernikahan." kata sang samurai kalem dan mantap. Begitu tenang, bagaikan aliran sungai yang jernih serta indah. Nyaman didengar, sedap dipandang mata.

Kenshin memang pintar memilih kalimat –dengan kata lain, seringkali ribet dalam susunannya. Sampai-sampai otak Sanosuke yang terkadang ngadat menyebabkannya sulit untuk mencernanya dengan cepat. Ah, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa digolongkan sebagai pemikir yang baik. Sanosuke tampak berpikir. Tidak –tidak berpikir keras sepertinya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana caramu melamarnya waktu itu?"

"Hmm?"Kenshin menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu….sepertinya tidak perlu kejelaskan secara detil, Sano"

Heh? Sanosuke bergumam.

"Maaf. Hehehe. Biarlah saat itu menjadi kenangan indah kami berdua saja!" lanjut Kenshin Himura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh, kau ini! Setidaknya berbagilah padaku mengenai ilmu menggaet wanita!" protes Sanosuke yang sedikit kesal karena jawaban Kenshin.

Kenshin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau memberinya cincin, Kenshin?" tanya Sano lagi –tepat ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Cincin? Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Yang jelas kau tidak menemukannya dari dalam perut ikan lele seperti waktu dulu bukan, Kenshin?"

Kedua pria itu ingat –masih dengan sangat jelas. Dahulu Kenshin pernah tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah cincin cantik dan diberikan kepada Kaoru. Namun keberuntungan belum berpihak. Selain karena belum diniati oleh keromantisan apa-apa, akhirnya cincin itu bernasib tragis. Harus dikembalikan kepada yang punya (yang melempar cincin itu ke sungai lalu dimakan oleh sang ikan lele).

Dan walhasil, samurai tampan kita yang telah bersusah payah mengambil benda itu dari jari manis Kaoru harus rela mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah nan indah pada wajahnya. Kaoru menghajarnya –saat dalam pengaruh sake.

Sweatdrop pun muncul dengan parahnya pada dua pria tersebut. Nasib mereka sangat nista waktu itu, mereka sungguh tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dan Sano dengan cerdas mengubah topik bahasan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong….bagaimana dengan masalah itu –"

"Masalah apa?"

"Anu –bagaimana nanti cara kau menafkahi Kaoru? Maaf –"

Kenshin malah merespon dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh arti.

"Maaf, aku hanya sebegitu peduli padamu, maksudku –pada kalian" sahut Sano berusaha menyampaikan aspirasinya dengan sebaik mungkin. Berusaha agar rekannya tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Iya, terima kasih. Aku paham maksudmu. Kau tahu, sekarang segalanya sudah jauh lebih membaik dibanding dulu." Himura malah menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Sanosuke memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

"Kau kenal Usui-san? Lelaki tua yang tinggal seorang diri tidak jauh dari sini itu? Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku membantunya. Kami memproduksi samurai bersama-sama."

'Apa? Kenshin sekarang sudah menjadi pandai besi?' Pikir Sanosuke heran setengah mati.

"Beliau mengizinkanku bekerja untuknya"

Sanosuke masih menatap Kenshin dengan tatapan takjub.

"Dan –aku serta Kaoru juga mempunyai ladang. Perkebunan kecil kami juga lumayan menghasilkan, sekarang ini. Kami mulai bisa menjual hasilnya di pasar." lanjut Kenshin Himura dalam cerita mengagumkannya.

"Ditambah lagi, cucu Usui-san sudah menjadi murid Kaoru. Beliau bahkan mempromosikan Dojo ini ke teman-temannya, agar semakin banyak anak lain yang mau belajar aliran Kamiya Kasshin di sini."

'Haah? Betapa dinamisnya perubahan hidup Kenshin dan Kaoru ini!' Sanosuke nyaris menganga dengan begitu lebarnya. Kenshin merasa geli melihat pemuda itu tampak setengah tidak sadar.

"Yaah, karena itulah. Aku berani melamarnya. Aku harap, kehidupan kami akan terus berjalan baik dan damai seperti ini."

"Oh ya, yang mengajar di Dojo mulai sekarang bukan hanya Kaoru. Aku juga bahkan ikut turun tangan. Semuanya demi kebaikan kami."

Lagi-lagi Sanosuke masih terpana dengan cerita Kenshin. Betapa hebatnya!

"Wah, waah…. Aku tidak menyangka!?" cetus Sanosuke yang cukup terkagum-kagum dengan isi cerita Kenshin itu. Sok terkesima.

Kenshin masih tersenyum menatap sahabatnya.

"Karena akhirnya aku sudah mendengar begitu banyak perubahan baik dalam kehidupanmu itu, maka aku sudah pasti akan merasa tenang!"

Sanosuke melepas tulang ikan yang sedari tadi menempel di mulutnya.

"Aku ikut berbahagia untukmu, Kenshin! Selamat, kalau begitu!" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman renyah.

"Selamat? Kami bahkan belum menikah, Sano?"

"Yaah, tidak apa-apa kan? Kan kau sudah bertunangan. Tinggal menunggu waktu pernikahannya saja lagi."

"Terima kasih Sano. Terima kasih banyak" sahut Kenshin Himura tulus.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada kemajuan dalam percintaanmu?" tanya Himura tiba-tiba. Berganti arah, berganti topic. Dan kini lebih tertarik untuk membahas kehidupan Sanosuke.

"Ke-kemajuan?" Sanosuke sweatdrop.

"Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Sano?" tanya Kenshin lagi dengan santainya. Ia tak tahu, Sanosuke tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup oleh ucapannya.

Wajah si pemuda jabrik itu kini tak lagi tergambarkan. Auranya sangat terlihat tidak tenang. Sedikit merona dan otaknya tampak berfikir keras.

"Orang yang kau maksud itu –siapa memangnya Kenshin?" tanya memberanikan diri. Ah, apa Kenshin tahu siapa gadis yang ia sukai?

'Tentu saja aku tahu. Dasar bodoh'

Kegugupan masih menyelimuti benak Sano tatkala ekspresi barusan terbaca olehnya dari wajah damai (baca: tersenyum)Himura. Rupanya Kenshin tahu ya?

Alih-alih melanjutkan percakapan mereka, suasana malah menjadi terasa canggung. Dan itu membuat Kenshin Himura tertawa.

.

.

.

.

'Jadi begitu, ya? Pantas saja waktu itu Megumi tampak aneh! Rupanya kemungkinan dia juga sudah mendengar perihal berita pernikahan Kenshin itu'. Batin Sanosuke sambil berjalan dengan santai. Di tangannya tampak sebuah bungkusan.

Ia menyusuri setiap senti tanah yang berwarna cokelat muda itu dengan santai. Ayunan kakinya begitu tenang, begitupun dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Megumi?" panggil Sanosuke kini. Ia sudah tiba di klinik Oguni, dan rupanya tengah mencari dokter itu.

Kemudian Sano melihat seorang wanita hamil beserta suaminya keluar dari ruang periksa. Ah, mungkin itu pasien Megumi.

"Semoga sehat selalu, ya! Jangan lupa pesan-pesanku tadi!" ucap Megumi yang juga tampak keluar menyusul pasien tadi. Dokter itu tersenyum tipis, yang dibalas anggukan serta ucapan terima kasih dari sang wanita hamil. Sanosuke hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Ng?" Megumi tiba-tiba tersadar akan kehadiran pemuda jangkung di dekatnya.

"Sano, ada apa? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya heran. Dari matanya terlihat Sanosuke sedang tersenyum lebar –sangat norak.

"Aku mencarimu!"

'Mencariku?' Dokter itu tampak semakin heran.

"Masuklah, Sano!" perintahnya datar. Ia pikir, pasti pemuda itu akan meminta obat lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ke sini bukan untuk diperiksa!"

Megumi pun urung untuk berbalik .

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanyanya masih heran.

"Ini!" ucap pemuda itu sambil membawakan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa itu?" Megumi tampak curiga –memandang dengan teliti benda yang tidak jelas isi serta asal-usulnya di tangan Sanosuke itu.

"Makanan. Aku membawakannya untukmu. Makanlah, ini jam makan siang bukan?" ucap Sano tanpa disangka-sangka.

Sebuah rasa heran yang makin sempurna –dalam diri wanita itu. Kedua alisnya pun naik –dan bertaut.

.

.

.

Megumi dan Sanosuke kemudian duduk bersebelahan, dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Maaf Sano. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Megumi memulai argumennya.

"Kenapa?" Sano pun heran. Yah, siapa yang tidak heran, jika temanmu menolak kebaikan hatimu?

'Apakah aku ini sebegitu mencurigakannya?' pikir pemuda Sagara itu.

"Untukmu saja. Aku yakin kau sendiri juga belum makan. Lagipula –"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini? Membawakanku sesuatu? Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya saja!" ucap gadis itu, membuat Sanosuke sekarang merasa sedikit kecewa.

'Ah, begitu ya.' Sanosuke membuang wajahnya. Sedari tadi ia memandangi wajah Megumi.

"Aku sudah makan tadi, tenang saja. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau tidak menolak pemberian orang, Megumi?"

Megumi sedikit merasa tidak enak karena nada bicara Sano yang mulai tidak antusias.

"Makanlah. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Aku tahu sedari tadi kau banyak pekerjaan, sehingga belum sempat makan!"

'Apa? Kenapa Sanosuke seolah-olah sok perhatian seperti ini? Ada apa dengannya?' Megumi tampak terkesiap dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah" akhirnya sahut gadis itu. Dengan berat hati dan –di dahului rasa curiga yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tapi –kau tidak berniat meracuniku, bukan, Sano?" katanya dengan mimik penuh kecurigaan, memicingkan mata sipitnya dan menusuk wajah Sanosuke.

Sontak saja pemuda itu mengeluarkan ekspresi marah.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, ya sudah! Kemarikan!?" perintah Sanosuke marah besar, mencoba merebut makanan Megumi Takani.

Megumi tertawa. Sungguh aneh jika dapat melihat ekspresi kemarahan pemuda itu –yang membuat ia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Maafkan aku, Sano. Hanya saja –aku begitu heran." ucap sang wanita.

Sanosuke masih menatapnya dengan jengkel. 'Wanita jalang menyebalkan!' Batinnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbuat baik kepadaku? Bukankah selama ini kau samasekali tidak pernah melakukannya?" ucapnya –terdengar sombong ditelinga Sano.

'Apa? Keterlaluan!' Batin pria itu.

"Hei! Kau ini memang tidak tahu terima kasih, kau lupa? Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkanmu!? Kau tidak ingat?!"

Ah, peristiwa di masa lalu itu, ya. Memang benar, dan sejak saat itulah ia bisa berteman dengan Sanosuke dan Kenshin serta Kaoru. Megumi tampak tersenyum simpul perlahan, namun lalu senyum itu memudar.

"Iya. Lalu? Kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkitnya? Apa kau pikir dengan begitu aku bisa menaruh rasa hormat kepadamu?!"

Sanosuke menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya, berganti dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Megumi ini ternyata –cukup kasar juga. Setidaknya, Kaoru jauh lebih pintar berterima kasih di banding wanita rubah ini.

Sanosuke menghela nafas. Merasa kebaikannya di hari ini sudah sangat sia-sia.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti awalnya aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Megumi mendengarkan omongan Sano dengan seksama.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu sebegitu seringnya. Makanya kali ini aku juga ingin membalas kebaikanmu…."

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau dan malah berpikir begitu –ya sudah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Selamat tinggal"

Sanosuke bangkit dari duduknya, memasang tampang datar yang sendu –kecewa, tampaknya. Dan pergi dari hadapan Megumi.

Megumi terperangah. Sanosuke marah padanya?

"Sa-Sano, tunggu!" gadis itu mengejar sang pemuda yang sudah menuju pintu depan klinik.

"Kau marah, Sano?!" pekiknya lagi. Ah, langkah panjang pemuda itu membuatnya tertinggal terlalu jauh.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar seperti itu" lanjutnya –menyesal dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ya. Terserah" ucap Sanosuke singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia benar-benar pergi.

"Ah! Dasar Sanosuke itu!" desis Megumi dengan resah. Ia tidak ingin mengejar pemuda itu lebih jauh.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi Sanosuke tidak ada di sini, Megumi. Bahkan sejak kemarin dia tidak ada kemari." kata Kenshin Himura menjelaskan kepada Megumi Takani yang hari ini tiba-tiba bertandang ke Dojo.

"Ah! Jadi begitu?" gumamnya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Berusaha mencari tahu apakah ada Kaoru dan Yahiko yang terlihat.

Namun sia-sia, yang ada di dekatnya hanyalah Kenshin Himura yang baru saja selesai menjemur pakaian.

Berdua saja dengan Kenshin seperti ini…. Rasanya menyakitkan. Batin Megumi sedih.

"Mana Kaoru? Yahiko?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Kenshin Himura tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang sudah melekat di benak Megumi selama bertahun-tahun. Ya, ia mengagumi pria itu.

"Setelah memasak tadi, Kaoru langsung pergi. Ada sedikit urusan. Sementara Yahiko sibuk membantunya!"

Oh, jadi begitu rupanya. Batin Megumi lebih lanjut.

"Mengurusi persiapan pernikahan, Kenshin?" tebak Megumi sambil kembali menatap wajah Kenshin.

Kenshin Himura tertawa kecil. "Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu, Megumi!" ucapnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Kapan upacaranya?"

Kenshin Himura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak lama lagi, Megumi. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan."

Ooh. Megumi ber-oh dalam hatinya. Mengeluarkan senyum simpul –yang sebenarnya merupakan senyuman kecut di dalam kalbunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, Ken-san. Aku banyak pasien belakangan ini. Pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk…" dokter itu berkata lagi dengan nada penuh sesal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Megumi. Aku mengerti" Kenshin lagi-lagi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, mungkin kau sebaiknya mendatangi Sano saja di rumah kosnya. Sepertinya ia disana. Yaah, jika ia tidak sedang beraktifitas yang lain. Kau tahu kan –dia masih hobi berkelahi…."

'Ah, ya. Ya, benar. Kenapa tidak terpikir kesana? Kenapa malah pergi ke Dojo. Berada disini hanya malah tambah menyesakkan hatiku.' Batin Megumi bergemuruh.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku cari kesana saja. Sampai nanti, Ken-san!" Megumi pun berniat pergi, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Kenshin. Pria samurai bertubuh kecil itu membalas senyumannya.

Begitu manis. Begitu tampan. Ken-san yang selama ini begitu baik hati, begitu baik padanya. Namun tak lama lagi akan segera menjadi milik Kaoru Kamiya sepenuhnya. Itu adalah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Dada Megumi terasa sesak melihat pria itu. Ia tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Ah. Syukurlah chap kemarin ada yang review. Jika tak ada, saya nggak niat nglanjutin posting chap 2 ini lho! Gomen. Bukan apa-apa, idealisme itu memang perlu –tapi jika fic kita nggak ada yang baca, jadi malas juga publishnya! Hehehe.

Gomen yah jika kurang bagus.

GOMEN!

Nah, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tolong **tinggalkan jejak** kalian. Biar nanti akan ada chapter selanjutnya. Okay?

Arigatou.


End file.
